


Winter's Night With You

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: To: @jedigater/Katya,This year has been difficult to be sure but at least the joy of Sanvers still lives on so here is something to hopefully brighten up your holiday season.Wishing you a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2020 Event





	Winter's Night With You

**Author's Note:**

> To: @jedigater/Katya,
> 
> This year has been difficult to be sure but at least the joy of Sanvers still lives on so here is something to hopefully brighten up your holiday season.
> 
> Wishing you a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.

Alex rummaged through an old box. She hadn’t intended to arrive here at the family cabin. It was the last place she wanted to be really but she couldn’t put her mom through the pain of clearing things out or have Kara go through it as well. No this was her job but she wasn’t alone.   
The cabin brought back so many memories, some good but now mainly just painful. Her dad had been dead for less than two weeks but all evidence showed that he had stuck around. The cabin was lived in as of recently. Christmas decorations were hung everywhere, the tree in the corner of the living room shining with lights and ornaments. It didn’t matter how her dad had died just that he did.

Alex and Maggie had been married for two years now. They were more in love than they ever had been before. Sometimes they talked about kids, other times they didn't. If and when they were ready or if the timing was right then kids would be back on the table but for now they were content with it being just them.

Upon hearing the news that her dad had died Alex had drowned herself in a bottle. Maggie was usually pretty good at stopping her but she knew there was no point in trying to calm her then. She had to deal with her dad’s loss her own way and so she gave her enough space. The drinking eventually stopped after a couple of days. Alex had apologized to Maggie for pushing her away. Usually at times like this was when you needed the one you loved the most. 

It had been her mom to call and talk about the belongings in the cabin which is why Alex had agreed to show up. She was glad that she wasn't alone now. Maggie was with her and she didn't know if she would have been able to handle it without her.

*****

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you,” Kara asked for the tenth time.

“Kara, I’m going to tell you the same thing I told you last time, I’m good. Besides Maggie will be coming with me.”

Kara nodded, “Alright, okay. Just be careful. There’s a big snow storm that’s about to hit, they’re saying it can get pretty bad.”

“We’ll make it back in time. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

“I’m you’re sister I’m always going to worry. If it gets bad though don’t rush.”

“Won’t, promise.”

*****

Less than two weeks and still the cabin was so kept well. Upon entering Alex had checked the Christmas lights and they were working so she left them on. She turned on the tree lights inside as well. Being at this place gave Alex mixed emotions. Her dad had been so close and yet he never once reached out. It had been a whole different game when he betrayed her but now he had abandoned her completely. That high school kid in her ached for the parent she lost. Sure she had lost him a long time ago and had gone on living her life without him but now a new kind of loss was setting in. It was one thing knowing that he was out there but now to know he was never coming back at all made the pain she felt hit even harder.

Maggie walked up to her and placed a hand on Alex’s back. “You don’t have to do this you know,” she said softly.

“I wish I didn’t but yeah, I do. There’s no way I’d let my mom and with Kara it’s just…”

“Just what?”

“She wasn’t around long enough to take our family trips here. Once my dad left my mom stopped coming completely so it was something that was just kind of ours before Kara came into the picture.”

“Still, wouldn’t you rather be spending your Christmas Eve doing something else?”

“What you mean like at the DEO Christmas party?”

“Or at the NCPD one,” Maggie said with a small laugh.

“I know this is probably weird especially around the holidays right?”

“Now I didn’t say that. I doubt there ever really is a right time.”

“No I know. I just want to get this stuff cleared out before the new year starts. This way I can finally move on from all of it.”

“No offense, Danvers, but I doubt you’ll ever be able to move on but you can learn to live with it. Besides, that’s what I’m here for too remember?”

“How could I forget,” she said with a smile and then lightly kissed Maggie’s lips. “Thank you.”

Maggie smiled back. “Any time.”

*****

Much of the day was spent boxing up old clothes and photos. Much of the clothes would be donated, some tossed out that were just too used up to hold any value. Alex did keep a couple of her dad’s jackets and a pocket knife she found in one of the drawers, it had been one she gave to him on his birthday years ago. She was surprised he still kept it.

With most of the boxes now packed, Maggie rubbed her hands together and blew on them.

“Don’t you have a heater in this place?”

Alex let out a small laugh, “Dad was never big on high end necessities when it came to the time we spent out here. We’re just lucky we had pluming and running water. There’s a wood pile out back. I’ll be right back.”

Taking her jacket Alex brought her hands up to warm them as well. She looked to the sky and the clouds were dark. Any minute now and it looked like the storm that Kara warned her about was soon going to hit.

“Wow,” said Maggie as she saw Alex walk in with several logs on her arms. “Who needs Supergirl?”

Alex laughed, “yeah well my dad had me working on my own super strength before he got his own Kryptonian.”

Alex began to set in a few of the logs. She went back out and brought in a few more to have on standby before lighting it.

“You know as much as I’ve gotten used to Kara being my sister sometimes I think her powers can take the fun out of things.”

“What do you mean?” Maggie asked when she handed Alex a glass of scotch.

“Thanks. I mean like this,” she said indicating to the fire she just started. “Normally she would just use her heat vision and that would be it, fire started but being human you tend to sometimes forget the simple pleasure in it. It takes Kara less than a second but being able to watch it grow, it kind of adds an element of beauty in it.”

“Woah you’re not into pyrophilia are you because if so I probably met the wrong girl.”

“No,” said Alex. “Kara’s ways are good but they’re too fast sometimes. Sometimes it’s just nice to take things slow and find appreciation in ways that we forget to.” Alex placed her drink on a nearby table and took Maggie’s hands. “Like being here,” she said as she lowered the two of them to the ground, their backs leaning against the couch. “I mean I know we came to clear out my dad’s stuff and everything but getting away from the city for a while, being out here with you, getting trapped in this snow storm, it’s all perfect in it’s own strange little way.”

Maggie smiled as she leaned into Alex, “I’d spend a winter’s night with you anywhere, Danvers.”

“I would too, Sawyer.”

The two cuddled by the fire, the lights from the tree glowed, and outside the snow began to fall. Despite the circumstances that had brought them to this place it had also brought with it some Christmas magic and that’s all they really needed. They would wake up with each other on Christmas morning and all would be right in their own little world. It was perfect.


End file.
